


【闻也】好久不见 二

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon





	【闻也】好久不见 二

4  
刘也只觉得后面一紧，心里慌得很又不能表现的太明显，脸上讨好的嬉笑着开口“不如你先把我放开吧，这样绑着也不太方便”

翟潇闻盯着他没说话，刘也觉得自己脸都要笑僵了，他都能感觉自己嘴角在抽搐了。

“你知不知道你现在笑的特别难看，别笑了”翟潇闻突然开口。“我给你解开，但你别想着逃跑”

刘也听到这句话才露出发自肺腑的笑容，跟着附和“不跑，我怎么会跑呢”

翟潇闻伸手解开绳子，然后从床上下来，背对着刘也把手上的戒指取下来放在桌上。

刘也瞅准了时机，跌跌撞撞翻身下床，打开卧室门就往外跑，还没挨到客厅大门就两腿一软，趴在地毯上。之前的酒还没醒，脑袋昏昏沉沉，刚刚还被人捏着腰，摸了好一会儿，哪里来的力气往外跑。刘也有些认命的瘫在地上。

翟潇闻端着杯水靠在墙上笑着看着他这幅模样，慢慢走近，在他身边打着转“你怎么就是不死心呢？我刚刚不是跟你说过别想着逃跑吗”缓缓蹲下身，扯了扯他凌乱不堪的衬衣笑着开口“你就这么害怕我，四年前逃跑了，现在又想跑”

伸手揽着人脖子，把人从地上捞起来，喝了口水，捏着下巴逼他把嘴张开，嘴对嘴把口里包着的水渡过去。

刘也被捏着下巴，来不及咽，水沿着下巴流到胸前，衬衣湿了一大片，黏糊糊的贴在皮肤上，他有些难受的扭了扭身体。

5  
翟潇闻盯着他的动作，感觉下腹热的烫人，裙下某些东西在慢慢抬头。伸手把人抱起来，走进卧室，抬脚把门关上，然后又把人放在原来的位置，但这次没有绑住他的双手。

慢条斯理的把刘也湿掉的衬衣脱掉，然后解开他的牛仔裤扣子，把人翻个面儿，抓住裤腰一把扯下。

刘也知道今天是躲不过了，他扭头看着翟潇闻哀求“拜托！能不能把裙子和假发脱了，你这样我很别扭”

翟潇闻俯下身亲了他一口，在他耳边幽幽的开口“是吗？你以前可是很喜欢”

刘也觉得自己还是闭嘴比较好。

翟潇闻搂着他的腰，把他从床上提起来，让人半靠在床头的软包上，捏着脚腕迫使他把双腿分开，鸭子坐跪在他两腿之间，让人把腿搭在自己穿着黑丝的大腿上。

手指勾着勒在大腿肉上的丝袜边，轻轻一弹，啪的一声，惊的刘也双腿一抖。

翟潇闻看见他这种反应，兴奋的开口“看来学长还记得呢”，他双手捏着刘也的大腿肉，来回抚摸，要多下流有多下流，183的人手掌也生的很大，捏的刘也生疼。

双手勾着脖子，让人上身往前倾，胳膊上使得力气倒是一点也不像女孩子，对准身前人的双唇吻了上去，这个吻又急又狠，没有半点温柔，翟潇闻有多渴望这个人只有他自己心里最清楚，日日夜夜在心里回味温存，幻想他就在身边。  
他找过好些长着对狐狸眼，身形也跟这人相像的男孩子，抱着他们催眠自己。可惜最后又嫌弃这些人太做作，那些脸红，害羞都不是真的，都跟怀里这人比不得。  
现在日思夜想的人就在怀里，他只顾发泄自己累积了四年，快要从嘴巴，眼眶中溢出的思念。恨不得把这人连骨带皮都吞入腹中，一点点都不能被人觊觎。

牙齿叼着下唇瓣，狠狠地咬下去，刘也痛得“啊”一声张开嘴，眼前使坏的人趁机勾住他湿滑的舌尖在嘴中你来我往，这个吻持续的时间超出了刘也的承受范围，他伸手抵在翟潇闻胸前，试图把人推开争取一个呼吸的机会。

翟潇闻这次很听话，稍稍分开一点距离，欣赏眼前人的表情。趁着刘也大口喘息的空档，俯下身含住他胸前可爱软糯的乳头，放在嘴里吮吸，一只手扣住他的腰，手指摩挲着腰间细腻的皮肤，另一只手揉捏着他的乳肉，刘也之前哪里有过这种体验，翟潇闻拼命的吮吸让他忍不住挺直了腰呻吟出声“啊嗯。。翟潇闻。啊。。你轻点”

他哪里肯听，边继续边说着下流的话“甜的，好像有奶水一样”

刘也被他没羞没臊的话惹恼了，手指捏着他后颈的皮肤微微用力往外扯，嘴上反驳“你不要。嗯。。不要瞎说”

翟潇闻感受到皮肤的拉扯，手指圈成圈儿弹了一下他的乳尖，刘也浑身一震，手不自觉使劲往里收，搂着翟潇闻的头按向自己胸口。  
胸前埋头苦干的人感受到这人的主动，更加卖力的讨好胸前的两点。搂着腰的手也慢慢在人胯间揉捏。

直到品尝满足了，才抬起头欣赏自己的杰作，一边的乳肉被揉搓的满是红痕，另一边带着清晰的牙印混合着口水一片混乱，刘也靠在床头咬着自己的手腕，一双狐狸眼里满是情欲。  
翟潇闻伸手拿过他的手腕，亲了亲留下牙印的地方，又俯下身怜爱的亲了亲刚刚被自己放肆玩弄的双乳，然后顺着胸口，一路亲到小腹，握着刘也勃起的性器上下套弄，抬起头冲他勾了勾嘴角，伸出舌尖舔了一下柱身。

刘也抗拒着伸手抵住他的额头，不让他继续刚才的事，翟潇闻一把抓住他的手腕跟人十指相扣，侧过头从根部沿着脉络舔到顶端，接着张开嘴含住整根性器，在嘴中模仿性交的动作吞吐着。

刘也仰着头不停大口喘气试图让自己清醒一点，胸口跟着喘气的节奏起伏，翟潇闻扶住柱身，舌头在铃口处打转，他知道就差最后一下，于是将整根性器包裹在手里快速撸动，指尖不经意划过铃口，刘也“嗯。。。”的一声长音，大脑顿时一片空白，射在了翟潇闻胸口。

他仰着头，失神的盯着天花板，双腿还不时的抽动，刚刚发泄过的性器顶端还在往外冒着一些不那么浓稠的液体。

翟潇闻低头看了看自己胸口，抬手解开扣子，脱下衬衣和下身的安全裤及内裤，顺带把假胸和假发也一并脱掉。

除了那条百褶裙和丝袜。

6  
他拍了拍眼前失神的人手感极好的臀肉，狡猾的开口“现在到我了哦”

不等刘也反应过来，直接把人双腿折叠在他胸前，然后把手指伸进刘也嘴里搅动，指尖挑逗着他柔软湿滑的舌头，恶趣味的威胁“自己舔，不然等会儿可有苦头吃”

刘也偏着脑袋躲避，没好气的开口“你这么有经验，肯定自备润滑吧，不然用其他代替也可以”

翟潇闻偏不，他伸手掰正刘也的头，捏着下颌骨逼他把嘴张开，再次把手指伸了进去，盯着刘也嘴角溢出的口水开口“我就是喜欢为难你，自觉点听话”

刘也拿他没办法，就当是欠他的，老老实实伸出舌头生疏的舔着翟潇闻的手指。

刚刚还得意的人看着眼前这人淫荡的表情，恨不得现在直接插进去。但最终还是理智占了上风。

他伸出手指插入对方体内，突然被异物侵入的后穴紧张的收缩着，刘也整个人也本能的颤抖一下，手指拼命揪着身下的被单，还好手指经过仔细的滋润，没有让他太痛苦。

三根手指全都进入体内时，刘也直接叫出声来“嗯啊。哈。。翟潇闻。。你别折磨我了。。直接进来吧。。嗯哈。给我个痛快”

翟潇闻有点委屈，这怎么就是折磨了。他郁闷的抽动手指，不出所料换来一连串不太悦耳的呻吟甚至还夹杂着对他的人身攻击。  
他没吭声，继续自己的事业，直到感觉手指在甬道里能够顺畅的进出时，抽出手指，撩起裙摆露出身下早已肿胀的性器，抵着刘也的穴口来回试探。  
然后微微挺着腰，让穴口吃进去一点顶端，刚刚经过扩张的穴口，没有表现出太大的排斥反应，翟潇闻用力挺起胯，让穴口整根吞入，被穴肉安慰着肿胀的难受的性器，让他舒服的长舒一口气。

刘也被他整根插入，手指用力扒住压着他双腿的胳膊，头顶着床头，喉咙里发出一个个不成调的单音节。

翟潇闻没急着抽动，他双手从刘也大腿抚摸到屁股，狠狠地捏了捏饱满的臀肉，又从屁股摸到大腿，看着眼神迷离的人开口“学长的身体还是这么美妙”然后握住他的脚腕，俯身亲吻着他修长白嫩的双腿，接着突然开始身下的抽插。

刘也正盯着身前穿着短裙干自己的人，被突如其来的动作刺激的大叫出声“不要这样。。啊啊啊。慢一点”

翟潇闻捏着他的脚腕，每一次都完整的抽出，然后重重的挺着胯插入，肉体拍打的声音伴随着刘也的呻吟和翟潇闻的喘息在卧室里回荡。

刘也感觉身下渐渐传来快感，翟潇闻下一次挺入时，听到一声变了腔调的呻吟，不像之前带着绝望的哀嚎，是真正悦耳的呻吟。  
他整个人更加兴奋，再次插入去找刚刚让刘也发出声音的敏感点。找准了位置卖力的抽插，放开刘也的脚腕，掐着他的腰胯让他配合自己的动作，厚脸皮的开口“看来学长很喜欢我穿着女装干你”。

刘也此时被灭顶的快感包裹着，被撞击到敏感点带来的酥麻从下半身传至全身，他高高的仰着头呻吟出声“不行了。。。啊。。翟潇闻。我要不行了。。嗯哈。好舒服。再快一点”他已经完全失去理智。

翟潇闻听到他的话，像得了命令，更加快速的送着胯，手上也握住刘也的欲望套弄着，连续抽插十几下后闷哼一声直接射在了人体内，刘也感受着后穴被填满的刺激，紧随其后射在了翟潇闻手里。

两具肉体交叠着不停喘息，刘也胯间还不时的颤抖，双腿轻轻蹬着。

过了片刻。

他感觉后穴里的东西顺着屁股流到床上，股间一片狼藉，黏糊糊的让他很不舒服，难受的抬了抬屁股，又被人按住胯，感受到小穴里还没抽出的性器又有勃起的趋势，刘也翻身想逃走，被人抓着脚腕扯回来，摆成跪着的姿势高高的翘起双臀接受下一轮冲刺。

夜还长。

翟潇闻怎么可能轻易放过好不容易失而复得的人。

TBC.


End file.
